Colorado Train Ride
'''Colorado Train Ride '''is the 6th mission in Syphon Filter 2. Plot Logan manages to jump onto a train heading to the crash site but there are some agents that trying to stop him in his tracks! Will Logan make it to the crash site? Mission Briefing You've escaped another missile attack from Archer by jumping onto a westbound United Pacific Freight Train. It will bring you within five miles of the downed C-130. You must reach the engine and prepare to stop the train as it approaches the crash site. Archer is using his Blackhawk UH-60 to deploy an Agency RET (Retrieval and Elimination Team). He will destroy the train rather than let you get off the mountain alive. Eliminate any operatives that get in your way. Walkthrough If you need a Flak Jacket, there's one in the first car. Just drop down, head inside, and pick it up. Now climb back up and begin making your way to the engine. You'll soon see a "half a carriage" coming up, (I think it's called a flatbed) which has three soldiers in front of it. Creep near enough so that they don't see you, but so that you can knock them all off with head shots. Continue further, and you'll reach another flatbed, but it's loaded with crates. Move quickly and climb to the next part of the train, as there is a dangerous grenade thrower. He's the guy on the right side of the flatbed, take him with a head shot before whacking the dude on the other side of him. Moving along, you'll come across a small gap in between the carriages, and a soldier that's hiding in there, take him out with a shotgun blast. Soon there'll be some dudes jumping, rather, attempting to jump, onto your carriage, blast them in midair for a laugh. HAH! Head forward, introduce the two soldiers to your Shotgun, and you'll reach a black oil tanker. Equip the Sniper Rifle, hide behind the spout of the tanker, and take them out with head shots. Move forward, past the red carriage, and you'll reach another tanker with two more soldiers. You know how to dispose of them. Grab their Flak Jackets and ammo if needed. Move forward, take out the next two guys with head shots, and then you'll reach a flatbed stretch. Grenades will be lobbed seemingly from nowhere here, and the way to keep safe is to press yourself up against the wall of the flatbed, peek around and knock the guys out with head shots. Continuing on, you'll go into a tunnel and it'll be night vision mode. Tread carefully, don't go too fast, and take advantage of the easy head shot chances that you'll get. After the night vision part, keep running forward, don't stop, and soon you'll get a cutscene where some idiot separates the top part of the train from the rest of it. End mission. Trivia * This stage is famous because there was a commercial that takes place in near the beginning of the stage. Category:Syphon Filter 2 Missions